Lydia Jade Logan
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Beastboy and Raven are happily married and thought life couldn't get better. Thier new happy life seemed to have only started when it ended tragically. They left the best part of them both in the form of a baby girl. UPDATED!


Teen Titans

A Little Perfection

Perfection was always something that was said to be unattainable, something that didn't exist. That was until the day of June 14th 2008, the day that Lydia Jade Logan was born. The little sorceress/changeling was the daughter of Teen Titans' Rachel (Raven) Madison Roth (age 19) and Garfeild (Beastboy) Mark Logan.(age 18)

The tiny girl had her mother's ivory skin and dark purple hair, but her father's fangs and jade eyes, pure perfection in the eyes of her parents. Beastboy and Raven were the first of the Titans to get married. The ceremony was extravagant.

Starfire and Bumble Bee were her bridesmaids with Starfire the maid of Honor. Cyborg was Beastboy's best man with Robin as his other groomsmen. All the Titans from around the globe attended the wedding. (That's alot of people btw, because thiers like 1000 by now.)

The two Logans were the perfect couple. Always together, loving, affectionate and battled best as a team. A little more than a month after little Lydia was born, the Titans were called out for a mission. The report only said it was a young girl causing distruction. Robin thought it would be Cheshire, Nya Nya or even Kitten, but he was deadly wrong.

Raven and Beastboy had left thier little bundle of joy in the care of Bumble Bee. Carrie, (Sorry, I don't know what BumbleBee's real name is) simply adored the little girl and often voulnteered to baby sit while her parents did thier jobs as superheros.

Once downtown, the five Titans came face to face with an all too familiar geomancer, Terra.

"Hey guys. Miss me?" the blonde girl asked smugly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" growled Beastboy.

"I heard thier was a new little Titan, and I came to see her." Terra said with her eyes glowing gold.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH LYDIA!" shouted Raven as black energy engulfed her form.

"Slade said she would be a nice little apprentice when she grows up. So, i'm here to recover her."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" screamed Beastboy with venom in his voice.

"Your daughter, huh? I always knew you had a thing for miss slut over thier." she said pointing to Raven.

Beastboy snapped. He wouldn't, couldn't but up with Terra's insults containing remarks about his wife. Beastboy quickly took the form of 'the Beast' and charged at Terra. The ground underneath Terra broke away from the rest of the pavement and she floated a few meters above the ground, causing Beastboy to miss her.

Robin and Cyborg couldn't touch her. She was too high for any of thier attacks to reach. Starfire and Raven were the only two who could do the most damage.

Terra seemed all too ready for them. With a flick of her wrist, two dagger shapped rock peices flew toward the girls. Starfire was able to dodge, but Raven wasn't soo lucky. The rock peirced the back of her cloak and pinned her down to the pavement below.

Raven struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful. The pin holding the cloak closed around her seemed to be stuck, so she couldn't take it off.

"Now, you get what was always comming to you." stated the blonde girl as she lifted several tons of rock into the air. Her powers shaved the rocks down until they matched the dagger pinning the sorceress to the ground.

Raven shut her eyes tightly, ready for impact, but it never came. However, she did hear the rocks peirce skin, and she felt something warm and wet drip onto her face. She looked up to see her husband standing over her with many rock fragments puncturing his bleeding body.

"BEASTBOY!" shouted Raven with all her might.

"Take care of Lydia, and remember that I love you." he said before closing his eyes and falling.

Raven gathered him up in her arms and tried to heal him, but it was no use, his heart had already stopped. Raven heard Terra laugh behind her.

"Pathetic." stated the geomancer. Raven then felt a sharp pain in her back. She looked down to see the tip of a dagger purtruthing out of her chest, dripping with her blood.

"Lydia." whispered Raven as she fell ontop of her husband.

Terra's attention was soo focused on the two in front of her, she didn't notice Starfire behind her. The Tameranian let loose a starbolt that made a rather large hole in Terra's chest and she fell, dead.

Starfire turned to see two of her best friends dead in front of her. Cyborg and Robin were at their sides. Robin wept into his gloved hands while Starfire wrapped him in a hug, also greiving for the loss of her friends. Cyborg wailed uncontrollably while holding Beastboy and Raven's hand.

The memorial service was long. It seemed everyone who was at the wedding was also thier at the funeral. A statue was built in thier honor. Beastboy and Raven stood ontop a rock platform holding hands with smiles on thier faces.

Starfire had insisted that they be burried together in one casket. Cyborg had been the one to make it. The vault was titanium steel and the lining was pure Azarathian silk.

Purple, white, green, and blue flowers covered the casket as it was lowered into the ground in front of the statue.

The tombstone read...

_Rachel Madison Roth Logan_

_Jan. 12, 1989- July 13, 2008_

_Garfeild Mark Logan_

_Oct.10, 1989- July 13, 2008_

_Husband and Wife, honored heros_

_Two dear friends, mother and father, Teen Titans._

_We will miss you, Raven Beastboy_

Terra was simply burried outside the city limits where the Titans had first met her. The only attendents of her funeral were Robin, Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Starfire.

Robin thought they were being too nice to her consitering she was the cause of his best friends' death, but Starfire assured him it was the right thing to do.

Custody of Lydia was granted to Cyborg and BumbleBee. Lydia was extremely loved by the Titans. They watched after her 24 7. Even as the Titans grew up and had families of thier own, they never once forgot about Lydia.

Richard and Kori married when Lydia was 3 and had twins. A girl and a boy. The girl had redish brown hair with deep cerulean eyes, for which he was named. Cerulean Madison Greyson. (Sapphire) The boy had his father's black hair and blue eyes. He was named Skye Logan Greyson. (Talon)

Victor and Carrie also married soon after Richard and Kori. They had a daughter named Victoria Rachel Stone. She had tanned skin, wavy black hair and emerald eyes. Robin nicknamed her 'Techna' since she took after Cyborg in all things electronic.

15 years have passed since the tragic death of Rachel and Garfield and Lydia has grown into a fine young woman. She now goes by 'Wren' and stands about 5' 6'' with shoulder lenght purple hair with dark green highlights. She was the spitting image of Raven and all the Titans constantly reminded her of it.

Wren bonded well with Cerulean, Skye and Techna. They became instant brother and sisters.

She knew that Victor and Carrie weren't her real parents, but she loved them as if they were. Robin tried continuely to contact Raven from beyond the grave with thier 'mental bond', but he could never stay in contact with her for more than a minute or two at a time.

Today was June 14, 2023. Wren's 16th birthday.

Wren stayed in Raven's old room, although much of her mother's things had been moved into storage. 'Nightwing' (Robin) came to wake her up for her special day.

"Wren." called the former boy wonder.

The young girl sturred from her sleep and sat up.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. How about you come downstairs, we have a surprise for you."

Wren smiled and jumped from her bed. She grabbed a dark green cloak and fastened it around her neck. She wore the same black leotard as her mother.

Wren used her powers to phase out of her room and into the common room.

Her brother and two sisters stood with thier parents with huge grins plastered over thier faces.

Starfire bombarded the young girl with hugs and kisses and of course, presents!

Wren recieved from her foster parents a replica of the T-car. Her powers made many lightbulbs explode with the cheerful squeels she let out. Starfire had given her a Centari Moon diamond necklace that matched her eyes. Nightwing's present was her own Titan comunicator, meaning she could now go on missions with the older Titans. Her brother and sisters simply gave her clothes, cds, books or games for the Game Station 3.

As the festivities carried on, Wren noticed a dark aroura materialize near the kitchen. The energy continued to grow until it was a nice sized black hole.

"What is that?" screamed Cerulean, clearly terrified.

"It can't be!" shouted Nightwing.

Suddenly, two figures stepped through the black darkness. A man and woman dressed solely in white stood before the Titans. The woman looked to be around 34 and had waist lenght purple hair with matching eyes. The man had a green skin complection with hair and eyes to match. He also looked to be around 34.

"You've grown soo much, my daughter." said the woman.

"Who are you?" shouted Wren as she levitated a few feet from the ground summoning her powers.

"Lydia, you can't honestly say you don't recognize your own parents?" joked the man.

"What?!" asked Wren in shock.

"It's true, honey. They're your parents." said Cyborg putting a hand to Lydia's shoulder.

"This is your mother and father, Raven and Beastboy." explained Starfire.

"Mom and dad?"

"You've grown into a fine woman. Just like your mother." said Beastboy putting his arm around his wife.

"I'm soo proud of you. My only regret is not being here with you to raise you myself. But I know you're in good hands. I can't thank you guys enough for looking after Lydia like you have." said Raven with a kind voice looking at her teamates.

"It's no problem at all, Rae, we love her and we love you." said Cyborg with tears in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Lydia. And in honor of that, I have a gift for you." said her mother.

Raven reached into her cloak and produced a small parcel.

"Even if we can't be here with you, we can still provide for you." said Beastboy embracing his daughter. Wren hugged her parents with everything she had. Tears streaked her ivory face as she felt her parents vanish from her grasp.

"Mom! Dad! Please come back!' sobbed Wren. Skye, Ceruelan and Techna wrapped thier arms around thier crying sister.

"What did they give you?" asked Skye handing Lydia the package from her mom.

"I don't know." replied the girl as she took it from his hands.

She opened the parcel and inside was a necklace shaped like a bird along with several photo albums and books. The last thing in the box was a note.

_Lydia, _

_Happy 16th birthday, baby. I know it must've been confusing for you to see us today, but we just had to see you. The necklace inclosed is a specail Azarathian crystal. It will help you control your powers, both magical and animal. The books are the complete histroy of your father and me. It contains everything you want to know, including how we died. Also, the photo album contains pictures from our teenage years. Take care, Wren. Don't ever forget that we love you, and we'll always be in your heart. _

_Love, Rachel Madison Roth Logan (Raven) _

_Garfeild Mark Logan (Beastboy)_

Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's a little cheesy, the idea just kind popped into my head. Tell me if you want a sequel!

Oh, this is kinda a bonus, but i've created two more kids for the Titan couples!

Skylar Robert Greyson- Talon (Robin & Starfire)

Atticus Roth Logan- Shadow (Raven & B.B)


End file.
